Ellis L4D2 Love story
by Cloudsoneandonlygf
Summary: Yet another story that I brought here from Quizilla.


A loud bang echoed throughout the desolated streets, as the giant truck that had once been blocking the survivors path to the mall was blown up. Ellis gave a low whistle as he watched the debry fall from the sky. There were a lot of things going through his mind at that moment. Why that strange man made them all risk there lives for a few bottles of coke, how long was he even going to last in that room of his? But more importantly: Just why they all couldn't try to find a way around the mass of cars in the first place. Yeah, there were zombies running around that they would have to deal with as they searched, but compared to the horde that they had just plowed through to get the thing destroyed it probably would have been better. Even now, as he stared on at the 'once was' he could hear another horde approaching. Rochelle was hurt when they were raiding the convenience store. A rather large gash sprang across her leg, and man did it look bad. He knew that he had no more time to waste on these thoughts, the girl was limping. They'd need to make quick work of the trip.

Nodding towards Nick as he seemed to read Ellis' mind, the hick waited until he had walked over to their injured team mate and securely wrapped his arm around her side to keep her up before starting forwards with coach. The muscle of the group. Nick was a big guy himself, but compared to coach who had a history in sports, and Ellis who carried a shotgun, there was no match.

"I swear to god, Ceda better be in that mall." Ellis spoke up as they all reached a sign that lit up every now and then with the words Ceda Evac. Earning a few earnest nods and 'mhm's' in response. What he said was truthful. Just the few hours spent trying to survive had made him extremely stressed out. And while he hid behind his jokes or many Keith stories, trying to keep up a motivated persona, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hang onto that shred of sanity.

"Here they come!" Coach shouted, aiming the axe that he held high up in the air before running at the group of undead that made their way towards them. If he could, Ellis would admire the guy for having such a back bone. It's not every day you meet someone who's brave enough to just run at something that would more then likely kill him... Then again, your damned if you do, and your damned if you don't. The only way to get through those son's-of-bitches is by attacking them directly. Looking back at Ro one last time, who was now standing on her own, sniping down the strays that Coach failed to dispose of while Nick stood protectively in front of her basically doing the same, Ellis took the older mans example and sprang into a sprint, knocking a good four of them out with the hilt of his gun before shooting down the remainder that seemed to pile around him. At first it was as if there were millions, clawing, hitting, screaming. Ellis couldn't even see over top of the many, yet alone have enough breathing room. Though, after a few good shots, and help from the now unoccupied survivors, those that had once caused him so much grief lay on the ground before him.

"Thanks, I owe ya'll one." He grinned, turning his back to the three and rushing forwards. The smile slipping as he edged passed all of the body's. He tried not to think about it, about that fact that they had all once been people. Constantly reminded himself that it was self defense, if he hadn't killed them they would've jumped to kill him. No matter what excuse he tried to come up with he couldn't ignore the pang in his chest as he looked at those blank faces.

'C'mon Ellis, their Zombies. Their gone.'

Ceda tents lined up at the front of the now visible mall. Giving the survivors a sense of hope that this, unlike the last evac point on the hotels rooftop, offered a chance at escape. His line of vision was like a tunnel, pointed directly at the safe house door that lay open for their arrival. Safety, finally. He could, no they all could do we'll with a few hours of sleep. Ro could finally get patched up... And hell, maybe Nick will become more like able after a bit of R&R? In the short while that he knew him they didn't exactly get along. The guy was all business. Suit just goes to prove the point.

"Hey, guys, hold up!"

Speak of the devil.

Ellis silently acknowledged Coach as he walked past and continued to the safety house despite the call for attention, this time he was the one lugging Rochelle along with him, before turning around on the balls of his feet and looking at Nick who stood and stared silently at one of the many tents lining the area.

"What's goin' on? C'mon, cmon, there's a safe house ahead-"

He stopped in mid sentence as he followed the con artists gaze, watching as small looking fists hit up against the closed tent door. On the bottom the zipper seemed to be locked, and the fabric that it was made it was much too strong to just tear open... Whatever was locked up inside was trying to get out, and wouldn't be able to unless helped.

"It's just a zombie Nick,"

"I don't know... I have a feeling. You go on ahead, I'm going to check it out." The white suited man walked towards the disturbance, leaving Ellis there to watch on. Impatiently he sighed before following, aiming his blood coated gun at the figure that made an indent in the tent. "Don't shoot at it you dunce. It might be a survivor."

"I... Knew that." He replied, flustered as he relocated his aim and shot through the rubber like material. Whatever was on the other side instantly jumped away, as it's shape was gone, and while he waited for it to attack, nothing ever did.

The two boys stared at each other for a good few seconds before Nick motioned for the hick to make a move. Not wanting to seem like some kind of idiot, as he was constantly portrayed, he only too reluctantly walked closer to investigate. Reaching his hand into the created hole and, after still not being hurt, grabbing onto the side of it and further ripping it open. The gasp that he herd upon his appearance just making him speed up the process. Soon there was a man-sized gateway inside. One that he quickly stepped through.

The place was dimly lit, as the only light that it offered was what was seeping in through the entrance that he had created. Silently he shuttered at the thought of being locked up in the dark like this. It would make any person go mad, not being able to see, hearing the undead trail around. Thinking better of his appearance he swung the gun over his shoulder, it hanging by the sling that it sported.

"Hello? Anyone here?" He called out. No response. A quick look see told him that there was no one here, that what they seen outside was just a mind trick... But he knew better. Whoever had been trying to escape was hiding, no doubt afraid of being found. "I aint gonna hurt ya,"

A rattle of noise made him swing around to stare at a bed off to his right. A shadow of a form of someone seeped out from under it. Furrowing his eyebrows in concentration the brunette walked forward until he was directly in front of it, and sat down on his knees to get a better look at the hidden person. His brown eyes widening as he noted the stranger to be a women. A very scared, beat up looking women. Her black hair hung over what seemed to be emerald specks that stared back of him, tears lining the bottom as she desperately tried to back away, only hitting her head off the bed in the process. Yelping out in surprise she quickly made her way out from under the bed, avoiding the hand that he held out towards her.

"C'mon now, no need to be so scared." He spoke up, slowly standing and now holding his arms in the air childishly, to show her that he wasn't about to attack. Still she kept her distance, her back now pressed tightly up against one of the walls as she trembled. Now that she was in the small bit of light he could pin her off as 19-20. Pretty young for someone to look that messed up. Her silky hair still hung to her shoulders neatly, despite the odd strand that was out of place cause of the ruckus, but it was her bloodshot eyes and skin that really set it off. She was pretty, god she was pretty, but with how unusually pale she was, no doubt cause of shock, the bruises that trailed along her thin arms, and the hospital like outfit that she was in, it was an eerie type of pretty. He felt bad for her, and wanted nothing more then to be able to protect her.

"We're you a CEDA patient?" He asked, taking a guess by her attire. More fear seeped into her expression and he knew right then that he had been right, but decided not to continue on that choice of topic and try to get more out of her. If he was going to convince her to trust him then he needed to appear trusting, "We'll... Never mind that, look I don't mean no harm..." The women's gaze softened, and he couldn't be sure but it seemed as if she was actually about to walk over... Whatever the case, the moment Nick came barging in, somehow managing to knock over a counter filled with needles and bottles of different colored liquids, and surprising her by doing so, she fell over blacked out. The girl was a bundle of nerves already, he was waiting for it to happen... But he wasn't about to pass up the chance to outsmart Nick.

"God damnit Nick, Look what you did!" He shouted, trying hard to avoid smiling as he turned to give him a quick glare before walking up beside the now limp body. He lent down once again beside her and silently moved a strand of hair away from her face. She seemed so peaceful now that she wasn't desperately trying to defend herself.

"So that's the thanks I get for checking up on you? I'll remember that next time then. See if I come to the rescue." Nick grumbled, walking over and just staring down at the girl. A smirk sprang across his lips that made Ellis start to second guess the mans motives. "I knew it was another person... And, since I found her, It's only fair that I call dibs."

Ellis frowned and picked the women up bridal style before re-standing to his feet. Matching the con mans height. "Dibs? She's a human man, not no piece of candy."

"Fine, then we can share her I guess... You did see her first."

"Nuhuh, don't you go gettin' me involved. My Mamma raised me right, thank you." Ellis stepped over the broken glass pieces as he made his way back outside, the quickly approaching footsteps telling him that Nick waited no time to follow. That need to protect her rising once again as he fully thought about Nick's proposition. "And so long as I'm walkin' this here earth, you won't be touching her."

"Alright there, , cool your jets..."

Ellis laughed lightly as the two of them made there way to the safe house. Luckily attracting no unwanted attention during the small journey. 'Just hope she doesn't freak when she wakes up...' He thought to himself, waiting for coach to unlatch the door for them before walking inside and laying her body down on the ground carefully. Definitely wasn't the most comfortable place ever, but there was nothing else available. The only thing he could really offer was a tattered old blanket to support her head, but other then that, nothing. Again he moved her bangs away from her face, growing more content as she continued to sleep. With how badly she reacted earlier he knew that no amount of sleep would help calm the storm of her waking up. It was only a matter of time now...

'Man, it's gonna be bad...'


End file.
